Crazy 4 U
by AnnieCullenpxndx
Summary: Edward es un adolescente algo friki, que ha estado muy solo toda su vida, las vacaciones para el son algo odioso, sobre todo los viernes ya que sus padres lo obligan a salir. Hasta que en un verano por causalidades del destino se encuentra con Bella una chica algo friki igualmente. Sera que entre ellos se ¿complementen?. (¿Two.shot? al menos hasta ahora)


**Crazy 4 U**

**Sumary:** Edward es un adolescente algo friki, que ha estado muy solo toda su vida, las vacaciones para el son algo odioso, sobre todo los viernes ya que sus padres lo obligan a salir. Hasta que en un verano por causalidades del destino se encuentra con Bella una chica algo friki igualmente. Sera que entre ellos se ¿complementen?

* * *

_**Solo para aclarar que obviamente los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer blahblahblah... Conociendo a Edward**_

* * *

******Conociendo a Edward**

EPOV

Vacaciones. Viernes en vacaciones. Lo odiaba.

Ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Qué adolescente odia un viernes y sobretodo en vacaciones?.

Pues yo.

No es que realmente odiara los fines de semana o las vacaciones, ya que, los días de escuela eran peor, en vacaciones al menos podía permanecer en casa, en mi recamara, yo solo por al menos medio día, mientras mis padres trabajaban, y mis hermanos estaban… por ahí.

Pero en realidad era ese el problema, que yo permanecía en casa todo el tiempo, a mis padres les preocupaba o algo así, que yo estuviera todo el tiempo solo. Era por eso que odiaba los viernes en vacaciones, ya que cada viernes ellos voluntariamente me daban 100 dólares, para que saliera con mis "amigos" y disimuladamente me echaban de la casa. Y, por supuesto, como cada viernes yo me dedicaba a vagar solo por Nueva York, muchas veces en Central Park, algún centro comercial, o una tienda de comics.

Lo que mis padres realmente no comprendían era que yo no _tenía_ amigos.

Aunque ni siquiera yo comprendía por que no los tenía, bueno si sabía el porqué.

En primer lugar yo era muy tímido, tenía una timidez extrema, no me habría con nadie, ni siquiera con mi familia.

¡Ah! Mi familia, eso era otra cosa también, yo era adoptado. No es que el ser adoptado realmente me afectara mucho, es decir ellos me habían salvado del infierno que era el orfanato, o al menos un infierno era como veía al Orfanato de Seattle, cuando tenía 4 años.

Como ven mi vida comenzó de una manera catastrófica, lo único que se de mis padres biológicos es que se llamaban Edward y Elizabeth, no sabía nada de su apellido, y cuando me dejaron fuera de la puerta del orfanato (con ropa sucia y en una caja de cartón las cuales aún conservo, por alguna razón), ellos se tomaron la molestia de escribir un papel con algunos datos como que me llamaban Edward, mi fecha de nacimiento el 20 de junio, que no estaba registrado, que tenía un año de vida, ¡Oh sí! Ellos me abandonaron en mi primer cumpleaños, al menos agradezco no recordar ese año que viví con ellos y otras pocas líneas dirigidas a mí, diciéndome que ya no podían cuidarme y que estaría mejor ahí. Bizarramente pusieron que yo había nacido en Forks, no sé si ellos pensaban irse del lugar ya que claramente podían irlos a buscar.

Como fuese, el Orfanato de Seattle estaba dirigido por unas, ahora que lo pienso, amables monjas, ellas nos cuidaban, alimentaban, jugaban con nosotros y a los que ya tenían edad les daban clases. Sin embargo los niños estábamos organizados por grupos de 5 niños a los cuales cuidaba una monja. A mi grupo de cuando cumplí 3 años le tocaba una monja la cual no nos dejaba jugar y en su lugar, nos obligaba a rezar, el problema era que las monjas anteriores que me habían tocado no me habían enseñado a rezar, así que yo no sabía nada, por lo que esta monja mayor, me castigaba y hubo veces en que me dejo sin mi merienda. Se suponía que no se podía enseñar a los niños de religión, a menos que ya pasaran de los 8 años, aunque en realidad a todos nos bautizaban apenas llegábamos.

Recuerdo que justo el día en que cumplí los 4 años, nos reasignaron a nuevos grupos, y para mi desgracia me había vuelto a tocar la misma monja, yo ya no sabía qué hacer. Afortunadamente ese día los Cullen estaban de visita en Seattle. El Dr. Carlisle había venido a hacer una cirugía y su familia venía con él. Por alguna razón su esposa había querido visitar el orfanato, por lo que mientras él estaba en el quirófano ella fue a visitar la Casa Hogar con sus dos hijos, unos mellizos de 7 años, Emmett y Alice, que curiosamente también eran adoptados, luego comprendería que Esme Cullen no podía concebir. Aún recuerdo cuando Esme me encontró.

Ese día, se rumoreaba que vendría una Sra. a visitar el albergue, a todos nos habían dicho que no nos ensuciáramos y fuéramos amables ya que si teníamos suerte podrían adoptar a alguno, todos estaban un poco emocionados o esperanzados. Yo no, yo había comprendido que todos preferían a los bebés recién nacidos, a pesar de todo me cambie y seguí las indicaciones, pero cuando escuche el alboroto que se registraba siempre que alguien venia de visita, yo me fui al patio trasero.

El punto es que cuando Esme llego al patio trasero ese 20 de junio, me encontró a mí sentado bajo un árbol con cara triste y con un estúpido gorrito colorido que decía "Happy Birthday", ya que eso era todo con lo que nos podían festejar nuestros cumpleaños eso, y un pequeño muffin del sabor que quisiéramos con una velita.

Cuando Esme me pregunto si era mi cumpleaños, yo tímidamente asentí y trate de alejarme de la señora desconocida sin embargo ella me siguió hablando y yo tímidamente respondí, después llegaron sus hijos los cuales habían estado jugando con otros niños y los 4 platicamos durante el resto de la tarde, ellos me contaron que habían estado en un orfanato en un pueblo de Texas hasta los 3 años, donde los trataron mal, por lo que este lugar les daba escalofríos.

Al otro día ellos volvieron, ahora con el Dr. Cullen, del cual Esme me había hablado, también traían un auto a control remoto como regalo atrasado, después de horas de jugar con este y con Emmett y Alice, los señores Cullen regresaron, para decirme que si yo quería podían adoptarme, yo pasmado y aun en shock acepte.

Resulto ser que en el poco tiempo que conviví con mí, ahora mamá, ella quedo encantada por mí y convenció a su esposo de adoptarme, y después cuando mi ahora padre me conoció tomo la decisión de apoyar a su esposa y adoptarme también.

Después de ese suceso mi vida mejoro un poco, yo aún tuve que estar 3 semanas más en el orfanato en lo que se arreglaban los papeles, Carlisle tuvo que regresar al trabajo junto con los mellizos que ya iban a la escuela y no podían perder clases, por lo que durante esas 3 semanas ellos solo venían los fines de semana y Esme se quedó en Seattle para cualquier movimiento que se tuvieran que hacer respecto a los papeles de la adopción.

Cuando todo hubo estado en orden yo legalmente me convertí en un Cullen más. Los Cullen regresaron a Nueva York junto conmigo; puedo decir que fue un gran cambio para un niño de 4 años, Seattle era una ciudad grande pero para nada se comparaba con N.Y.

Los Cullen hicieron que me acostumbrara a la rutina familiar intentaron que me integrara con ellos, me dieron una habitación para mí solo la cual ayude a mamá a decorar. Todo fue muy bien. Hasta que llego la escuela.

Yo acaba de cumplir 4 años, por lo que en septiembre de ese mismo año yo ya podía entrar al preescolar, mis padres estaban alegres debido a que podría relacionarme con niños de mi edad, Emmett y Alice me decían que la escuela era en cierto modo divertida, yo… yo, bueno yo estaba nervioso y asustado. La escuela no iba a ser lo mismo que en la Casa Hogar, no me tendría que solo ir a una sala diferente para tomar clases, tendría que ir yo solo a un Colegio lejos de mi ahora familia, luego me dijeron que iría a la misma escuela que mis hermanos, debido a que había desde preescolar hasta bachillerato. En las vacaciones de verano también descubrimos durante un chequeo que me realizo Carlisle que necesitaba lentes con una pequeña graduación, no crean que usaba o uso unos lentes de fondo de botella, cuando niño me gustaba usar unos lentes parecidos a los de Harry Potter.

Entrar al Kínder no hubiera tenido ningún problema. En septiembre entre a segundo de Jardín, el primer día mi mamá ayudo a ponerme el uniforme, me dio mi almuerzo y me llevo hasta la puerta del salón acompañada de mi papá, charlaron con la maestra, etc. lo típico que hacen los padres el primer día de escuela de su hijo.

Y no hubiera habido problema, si no hubiera tenido esos resultados en ciertos tests que me hicieron. Durante los 2 primeros días de clases la educadora nos hizo tests a todos, recuerdo que estaban muy fáciles y los hice sin dificultad; sin embargo a mi continuo haciéndome pruebas a parte el resto de la semana. El viernes hablo con mi mamá y le comunico que yo tenía los conocimientos suficientes para estar en tercero de Kínder y que era su decisión transferirme al siguiente grado. Ella junto con papá opto por adelantarme.

Yo hubiera estado bien con los niños de 5 años, de hecho llegue a hacer algunos amigos y jugaba con todos durante el recreo, por primera vez me estaba relacionando con niños pero las complicaciones vinieron cuando en un mes yo ya había aprendido a leer, escribir y hacer operaciones matemáticas básicas, durante las tardes me gustaba leer mis libros de texto y adelantar lecciones y debido a todo esto, luego de unos cuantos exámenes le comunicaron a mis padres que podían ingresarme a una escuela para niños de aprendizaje rápido o pasarme a primer año de primaria ahí mismo en la Colegio privado al que asistía.

Mis padres después de investigar y pensarlo durante un fin de semana, viendo la situación de estrés y exigencia que imponían a los niños de colegios para aprendizaje rápido decidieron que lo mejor sería pasarme a primer año. Lo que ellos no previnieron fue que yo iba a ser un niño de 4 años entre un grupo de niños d años.

Tome 2 semanas de clases en casa para ponerme al día en los temas que ya iban los niños de primer año, fue fácil ponerme al corriente. Pero cuando entre a primer año el infierno comenzó.

Mis hermanos 3 años mayores que yo iban en 2° grado, solo un grado arriba que yo, debido a que habían hecho 2 veces primero, porque reprobaron la primera vez debido a que ambos enfermaron de hepatitis y después varicela los que les quito varios meses llevándolos a perder el año.

En lo particular me gustaban las clases, porque sentía que al fin estaba aprendiendo algo nuevo, debido a que casi siempre era un tema que yo no sabía, en lo académico no hubo problema, siempre saque notas sobresalientes a pesar de estar adelantado. Pero en cuanto a mis compañeros de clases era otra cosa.

Siempre sufrí burlas debido a que era más pequeño, nadie se acercaba a mí y si yo le hablaba a alguien me ignoraban. Los niños siempre se burlaban de mi estatura, pero no era que yo fuera bajo de estatura lo que pasaba era que yo era dos o tres años menor que todos por lo que era congruente que fuera más bajo, porque comparado con los niños de mi edad yo siempre fui muy alto. Se burlaban de mis anteojos, de mi cabello despeinado, de mi voz que obviamente era más aguda, incluso me molestaban por sacar calificaciones altas.

Con el tiempo aprendí y me resigne a no tener amigos, en los recreos comía con mis hermanos y sus amigos, estos últimos me respetaban solo porque mis hermanos eran muy populares o algo así.

Como consecuencia a no tener amigos y así mucho tiempo libre en las tardes y noches, yo agarre un hábito por la lectura, leía mucho, lo cual fue otro motivo para que me llamaran nerd. Pero también leía comics, veía películas de ciencia ficción, me gustaban los dibujos animados, los video juegos… y bueno lo admito me convertí en un Friki, no es que eso realmente me molestase.

Así que ser d años menor que tus compañeros de escuela, ser tímido, ser Friki y un amante de las Ciencias y Matemáticas te hacía en automático un marginado. Nunca me vestí como un nerd para nada, Alice nunca me lo hubiera permitido, y a mí no me gustaba esa onda de pantalón de tela y camisa a cuadros toda abotonada. Vestía como un adolescente normal jeans, Converse, un chaqueta o sudadera, lo único raro eran mis playera coloridas con alusión a libros, comics, películas, o alguna broma científica, pero a mí me gustaban así que, que mas daba y mis lentes siempre los mantuve a la moda.

Por ahora tenía 17 años, y estaba en Nueva York con mis padres de vacaciones, después de haber cursado mi primer año de Ingeniería Bioquímica en Dartmouth. Había pensado que empezar la universidad con solo 16 años iba ser un martirio aun peor, pero no ahí era respetado y se sorprendían de lo joven que era, todos eran maduros pero aun así nadie tenía ganas de hacerse amigo del niño de 17 años.

Y como siempre cada viernes en vacaciones mis padres seguían insistiendo en que saliera. Mis hermanos, que ya tenían 21 años, este año no estaban en casa debido a que se habían ido a un viaje por ser ya mayores de edad, así que tenía que salir completamente solo.

Sin embargo hubo un viernes de vacaciones diferente. Ese tercer viernes de julio fue especial.

* * *

**Esto va a ser un two-shot o al menos ese es el plan.**

**Tengo que aclarar que esto en un principio iba a ser PovBella y ella iba a ser la principal, por que en la historia de Edward (la cual cambie un poco porque iba a ser de Bella) estoy dejando entre una gran parte de mi vida, con algunos cambios obviamente. Muchas anecdotas que conte y tal vez cuente en esta historia son mias. Si alguien quiere saber donde termina las historias reales y donde la ficcion, puede preguntarme en un Review y yo lo dire en el siguiente capitulo, al final, no hay problema.**

**Y pues solo quería aclarar eso que hay partes de mi vida en esto... Así que espero que les guste la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**28 de julio de 2013**


End file.
